Tebak, Apa Kadomu Tahun Ini?
by RI Ryu-nyan
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Kagami Taiga dan hadiahnya. "Kuroko, bukankah hari ini Kagami-kun berulang tahun?" "Benarkah? Sepertinya aku lupa"/"Kau tahu ini hari apa?""Hari Jum'at kan? Ada apa?"/ repost yang kemarin. RNR?


**DESCLAIMER: MANGA&ANIME MILIK FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. CERITA MURNI MILIK SAYA**

**WARNING : Cerita gaje, typo(s), romance gagal, rada OC dan kehancuran lain yang belum terdeteksi**

**Tebak, Apa Kadomu Tahun Ini?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY ^_^**

Kagami POV

Jam weker berbunyi. Ah... pagi ini... tanggal 02 agustus terulang sebanyak 17 kali selama aku hidup. Rasanya memang agak spesial karena di tahun ini aku telah berusia 17. Kata banyak orang usia 17 tahun itu usia yang manis. Benarkah? Entahlah.. itu hanya omongan orang yang telah mengalaminya.

Pagi ini juga aku harus berangkat ke sekolah. Hmm.. malas rasanya kalau aku berangkat sepagi ini. Lagipula... apakah tidak ada dispensasi untukku yang sedang bahagia ini? Tunggu... bahagia kah aku? Mungkin waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sekitar lima belas menit aku ada di dalam. Sambil bersiap berangkat, aku mengecek HP flip warna merah gelap ku yang tersayang. Heii tidak ada yang mengucapkan happy birthday sama sekali kepadaku. Termasuk kekasihku sendiri, Kuroko. By the way, dua hari ini dia pasif sekali kepadaku. Ada apa ya? Apa aku ada salah kepadanya? Entahlah, aku pusing, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang sebelum aku ketinggalan kereta pagi ini.

Normal POV

Pagi itu Kuroko datang pagi. Di ruang loker ia merapihkan beberapa barang yang berantakan. Tiba tiba Riko-senpai datang menghampiri kuroko untuk bertanya sesuatu

"Kuroko, bukankah hari ini Kagami-kun berulang tahun?"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku lupa"

"Kau payah Kuroko. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya Kagami-kun saat ini"

"Oh ya? Lalu.. aku harus bagaimana?"

"Haahh... itu terserah kau, karena kau yang dekat dengannya selama ini."

"Sepertinya aku tahu aku harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Riko-senpai, bisakah kau menginformasikan kepada kelas 2 agar jangan ada yang memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dahulu?"

"Ah? Aku? Umm... bagaimana yaa?" Riko terlihat 'pura-pura' bingung

"Baiklah... aku akan berlatih dua kali lipat dari yang lain."

"Aduuh... bagaimana yaa?" masih dengan ekspresi yang sama

"Huuuhh... tiga kali? Empat? Baiklah lima kali lipat latihan dari biasanya" Kuroko bak seorang pembeli yang sedang tawar menawar harga cabai yang sedang naik di pasaran

"Baiklah... serahkan padaku"

Setelah acara tawar menawar itu Kuroko langsung menuju kelas. Ternyata di kelas sudah ada Kagami yang bertengger manis di depan meja Kuroko. Kagami sepertinya mencari sesuatu di meja Kuroko.

"Ohayou" sapa Kuroko tiba-tiba

"Uh? Eh? Ehehe Ohayou Kuroko. Pagi yang cerah ya?" Kagami menjawab dengan kaget sekaligus gugup

"Um... cerah.. sedang apa kau di mejaku Kagami-kun?"

"Uummm.. itu.. ini... ano... aku sedang..."

"Sdang apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari kalender. Ya kalender"

"Maaf Kagami-kun kalender ada di sebelah papan tulis, dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang memindahkannya ke mejaku"

"Ehehe.. iya... terimakasih ya" Kagami berlalu menuju kalender

"Umm Kuroko?" tanya Kagami tiba tiba

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"Hari Jum'at kan? Ada apa?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel menuju wajah Kagami yang sekarang terlihat campur aduk antara kesal, kecewa, dan tidak mengerti.

"Ahhh... adakah hari spesial di bulan ini?" tanya Kagami basa basi

"Tentu"

"Oh ya? Kapan?"wajah Kagami kembali berbinar senang

"Tanggal 31 nanti ulang tahun Aomine daiki, cahayaku sewaktu SMP"

Wajah Kagami memerah dan semakin memerah menahan rasa kesal. Akhirnya Kagami bergegas pergi sambil membanting pintu kelas. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka pintu lagi

"Hei Kuroko. PR mu hari ini adalah mengingat ada apa di hari ini, dan ingat, cahayamu sekarang adalah aku. Bukan si hitam berdaki itu lagi." Lalu Kagami menutupnya lagi. Tak kalah keras dengan yang tadi.

Kuroko POV

Senangnya bisa mengerjai Kagami. Oh ya.. hari ini kekasihku ulang tahun, sebenarnya aku sudah hafal betul tentang ini. Dari satu bulan lalu aku mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari ini. Dan aku memberi sesuatu yang membuat Kagami marah dulu. Lalu... mungkin selanjutnya akan aku beri sesuatu yang lain.

Ketika Riko-senpai mengingatkanku tentang ulangtahun kekasihku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati, dan hanya bisa bilang kepadanya "mungkin aku lupa".

Kagami POV

Apa apaan dia? Hah! Dia fikir cahayanya sekarang itu siapa? Si hitam berdaki dan sok keren itu, atau aku yang putih manis tinggi semampai dan keren ini? Dasar Kuroko. Memangnya aku butuh ucapan dari dia? Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Sial sekali aku tahun ini. Di usia yang manis ini, aku malah tidak mendapat ucapan satupun. Apalagi kado atau pesta?! Sudahlah. Aku kesal. Aku akan bolos hari ini.

Normal POV

-Saat Latihan-

Decitan sepatu terdengar dari arah gym. Terlihat sudah ada para senior,junior dan tentunya Kuroko di sana. Kagami baru datang. Tetap dengan wajah jengkel. Kagami mulai mendekat ke bench untuk mengganti sepatunya.

"Kau terlambat Kagami!" ucap Hyuuga sang kapten sinis

"Ooy, gomen." Ucap Kagami malas sambil memakai sepatunya

"Kau juga membolos hari ini, Kagami-kun" balas Kuroko

"Hmm gomen" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kemana-mana Kagami tetap konsentrasi pada sepatu merahnya

"Kau terlihat malas Kagami" ucap Riko sang pelatih yang ikut nimbrung

"Hm.. gomenne."

"Kuroko, ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Hyuuga yang memulai aksinya

"Entah. Padahal tadi pagi dia bisa saja. Bahkan ia terlihat manis"

"Lalu?" tanya Riko

"Yaa ia bertanya apa ada hari spesial di bulan ini. Aku jawab tentu saja ada. Dia bertanya lagi kapan. Lalu aku jawab tanggal 31 nanti ada ulang tahun cahayaku sejak SMP. Aomine daiki"

"Benarkah? Aomine daiki yang dari sekolah touou itu?" tanya Riko dengan binar 'palsu'

"Ya, benar. Aomine daiki yang hebat itu, yang sampai sekarang belum ada yang mengalahkan permainan tanpa tekniknya itu" sahut Kiyoshi Teppei yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan

Kagami semakin marah dan semakin malas latihan. Kagami beranjak dari bench dengan sepatu yang baru selesai terpasang sebelah.

"Aku membolos hari ini"

"Hei, bodoh! Kembali!" teriak Hyuuga

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko ikut memanggil

"AKAN KU TAMBAH LATIHANMU 10X LIPAT BAKAGAMIIIII! HEII KEMBALIIIIII!" Teriak Riko

"Atur saja semuanya! Akan aku lakukan!" Kagami meninggalkan gym dengan memakai sebelah sepatunya.

"Sepertinya ia benar benar marah, Kuroko" ucap Riko

"Biarkan dia, kembali latihan" perintah Hyuuga

"Baguslah jika ia marah, Riko-san. Aku mengharapkannya" kata Kuroko penuh misteri

"Lalu, kapan kau memberi kadonya?" tanya Riko lagi

"Secepatnya"

-Pulang Latihan-

Terlihat Kagami di dekat sungai irigasi tempat favoritnya sejak awal bertemu dengan negara ini lagi. Sepertinya ia sedang menggumamkan sesuatu. Selanjutnya Kuroko menghampiri pemain terbaik Seirin itu.

"Tahun lalu, aku dapat apartemen baru dari ibu dan ayahku. Dua tahun lalu, aku mendapat berbagai hadiah dari Himuro. Tahun sekarang? HAH! UCAPAN DARI KEKASIHKU SAJA TIDAK ADA!" ucap kagami yang _totally mad_ saat ini.

"Doumo"

"Um, Kuroko. Sejak kapan kau di sini?" sebenarnya kagami agak kaget. Namun, yah... sedikit tsundere seperti Midorima boleh lahh

"Agak lama"

"Kebiasaan mu mengagetkan orang."

"Kebiasaanmu makan burger banyak banyak."

"Ulang tahunmu tanggal 31 Januari"

"..."

"Kau tidak menjawab Kuroko?"

"Maaf Kagami-kun, aku harus segera pergi" Kuroko bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, namun tangan Kagami lebih cepat menahan kepergian Kuroko.

"Kau harusnya mengerti Tetsuya"

"Mengerti? Mengerti atas apa? Aku mengerti kamu, Taiga-kun"

"Kau mengerti aku? Kau tidak mengerti, Kuroko!"

"Aku mengerti, Kagami-kun"

"Cih... buktinya kau tidak mengingat ulang tahunku" Kagami mencibir Kuroko

Kuroko merogoh sakunya, mengambil sehelai pita berwarna merah dan mengikatkan pitanya dari mulai kepala hingga tangannya. Kagami bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kekasihku"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kuroko?"

"Aku.. aku hadiah ulang tahunmu. Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku"

"Tapi kau, tadi, itu... senior... kau... aaahhh lupakan. Aku mencintaimu Kuroko" Kagami langsung menarik Kuroko kedalam pelukannya dan langsung mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Gomenne, Kuroko.. aku terlalu emosi" ucap kagami lembut, selembut permen kapas

"Tak apa, Kagami-kun. Aku mengerti"

"Kau sekongkol dengan senior,Kuroko?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis

"Kau paling bisa mebuatku tersenyum"

"Omong-omong, kau tidak mau menikmati hadiahmu, Kagami-kun?"

"Ooy tentu saja aku mau... malam ini kau harus menginap di apartemenku" Kagami memaksa.

"Hei! Kau yang tukang bolos!" teriak Hyuuga dan timnya di sebrang jalan. Kagami yang sedang memeluk Kuroko langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan gugup sehingga Kuroko terjembab ke rerumputan.

"Eh.. OOY SENPAI. GOMENNE... BESOK AKU AKAN LATIHAN LEBIH KERAS!"

"SEDANG APA KAU DI SANA BERSAMA KUROKO?"

"TIDAAAAK... AKU SEDANG TIDAK APA-APA DENGANNYA... PULANGLAH... AKU SEDANG MENIKMATI HADIAHKU!"

"BAIKLAH... KAMI DULUAN YAA. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KAGAMIII" teriak Riko dan menarik Hyuuga pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ooy kuroko, apa kau berfikir Hyuuga dan Riko sedang berpacaran?"

"Entahlah.. tapi aku lihat mereka akhir akhir ini sangat dekat"

"Biarkan mereka kuroko, tatap aku sekarang" ucap Kagami lembut lalu...

**Cup.**

Ciuman kedua mereka hari itu dan di lanjutkan dengan hal yang lain di apartement Kagami.

Kagami POV

Sweet seventeen so sweety. Like you Kuroko

Kuroko POV

Happy birthday, honey. Be mine till death.

**.Fin.**

Hai reader-sama... apa kabaar? Ini fic kedua saya lohhh... saya bikin special buat kagami yang berulang tahun hari ini... –padahal fic nya ancuuuurrrr banget- yaa walaupun rada mepet, bikin pas 2 jam sebelum jam 12 tanggal 2 agustus. Nah, pas kemarin nge-post, tapi pas aku lihat tanggalnya masih tanggal satu, jadi aku re-post lagi deh hari ini. –di tanggalan aku sekarang tanggal 3 loh-. Ahahaha gomen gomen... masih banyak salah nih... koreksi yaa reader-sama... :D

Mau minta maaf dulu nih... ulang tahun kuroko bener gak tanggal 31 Januari? Soalnya aku lupa lupa inget *kebanyakan lupanya*

Yasudahhhh...

RNR saudara saudara?

Arigatou... ^_^


End file.
